


two first kisses

by keyneki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, the first part is ex-valkyrie era and the second part is post-compfes, this is the most self indulgent thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyneki/pseuds/keyneki
Summary: Nazuna and Mika have two first kisses, kind of.





	two first kisses

**Author's Note:**

> a big thanks to mexi for her ask on curiouscat because this wouldn't have been written if not for that :'')

They have two first kisses, kind of.

_\-- the first_

Nazuna sits on a bench in Valkyrie's practice room. Mika and Shu aren't there yet, which is a rare occasion-- usually Nazuna is the one who's late. He's perfectly able to get there on time, generally, but he sometimes will pace around the campus until he knows he'll be late. Perhaps it's a way to break his facade as a "perfect doll," he thinks. As much as he relishes in his role in the untouched, unbreakable Valkyrie, it's almost fun to see how people look at him when he's late to anything-- they look at him like they're just realizing he's a real teenager. Even if he's late to ten practices in a row, Shu still looks at him with that slightly concerned, slightly affronted look, just barely tinged with disappointment. 

The only person who always seems to treat him as if he's real is Mika.

Mika enters the room, and Nazuna's face lights up. He's not sure exactly why yet, but he always feels comfortable when he's alone with Mika. When Mika smiles at him, as bright as the sun, Nazuna feels like his seemingly mechanical, frozen heart is melting. He's considered the fact that this could be love, but since when can an emotionaless doll feel something like that? Besides, Shu would never allow it.

"Oshi-san'll be here soon, too," Mika murmurs, grinning at Nazuna. Nazuna nods. He pauses, then wordlessly (as usual) reaches forward and grabs Mika's hand. It's probably a bit forward of him, but Mika looks a bit jittery today, and, well... Nazuna really does want to hold Mika's hand. It's cute how Mika blushes and stutters afterwards, too, how his eyes light up and how he sits down next to Nazuna on the bench. He looks even cuter when Nazuna leans up and plants a small kiss on Mika's mouth.

They'll never get away with anything like this again, Nazuna thinks when he hears the door swing open and Shu's dignified, precise steps clack across the floor. But even if they don't get any more moments like that, Nazuna thinks it was worth it, if just for a second.

Maybe he had been wrong about his feelings, because this might just have been love.

~~~  
  
_\-- the second_

After the Compensationfes, Nazuna steps outside.

He's filled with the emotions of the live, of singing with Ra*bits and Valkyrie and watching his juniors light up the stage. He's never been prouder of them, not even during Starfes. It's almost bursting out of him, and he has a little bounce in his step as he walks outside. The quiet of the night and the slight coolness of the air calm him down a little, and he sits against the building and closes his eyes.

"Hnnahh..?"

Nazuna glances up quickly, and there stands Mika.

"Ah-- Nazuna-nii? Yer here too..." Mika trails off, seemingly not knowing what to say. Normally he can't stop talking when he's nervous, Nazuna thinks. Mika seems to be a different kind of nervous than normal now-- a kind of regretful, sad sort of nervous that Nazuna isn't sure he's ever felt from Mika before.

Mika bites his lip, He's still glowing from the performance, Nazuna can tell, still bursting with happiness, much like himself. Mika must be proud, to have put together Valkyrie's whole live and have gotten such high praise from Shu for it. But there's something else there, now, that he's just alone with Nazuna.

" 'M sorry that I didn't say sorry earlier.. I wanted to, but I didn't know how to feel after ya left us. I was real angry that ya seemed to be able to abandon us so easily when we only ever loved ya.. But Oshi-san seems to have come to terms with th' fact that ya've left us, and that ya had yer reasons, and listenin' to him talk about it made me realize how cruel I must've seemed to ya.. I--" Mika reaches up to wipe his nose, his mouth contorting to seemingly keep himself from crying from frustration. "I missed ya real bad, y'know? I wanted to talk to ya, but I felt like I had to stay away.. I-- I really love ya, Nazuna-nii, an' I feel real bad for not sayin' it until now."

Mika's patting lightly at his eyes now, trying to wipe away the tears without smearing his makeup all over his face. Nazuna pushes himself up until he's standing, takes a step so he's close to Mika, and carefully, cautiously, takes Mika's hand that's not wiping his eyes.

"Kagehira.. It's okay. I know your loyalty to Itsuki was the most important thing to you. I don't blame you for how you felt then. I'm really happy that we're even able to talk like this now, and I'm grateful that I can end my years in high school on good terms with the both of you."

"Y-yeah... Ya didn't deserve that, though. But I'm glad ya feel that way.. Ya were, um, real important to me, and yer still one of the most important things to me.."

Mika's voice lowers to a whisper, sounding as if he raises his voice he thinks the whole world will hear. And it does kind of feel like that now, in the stillness of the night.

"..And I really love ya. A whole lot."

Nazuna feels like he's glowing, or floating, or something-- Mika sounds sincere and nervous and Nazuna can't help but feel like this is more than just an apology to tie up old mistakes. Maybe it's the start of something new.

"I love you too, Mika-chin."

And he can taste the salt from Mika's tears as Mika leans in and gives Nazuna a quick kiss. 

Nazuna smiles, then, a smile that encompasses his entire face, so much that Mika seems jolted out of his quiet state. Mika's face looks like he's just stared into the sun, and it reminds Nazuna of the lovestruck expression on Mika's face the first time Nazuna smiled like that. Some things never change, he supposes. He probably should have caught on to Mika's feelings by now, honestly.

But when they both lean in gingerly to press their lips together again, Nazuna's thoughts of the past are shattered. There's only this moment, very much in the present, glowing and filled with joy.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a good way to sort out all my nazumika feelings from the recent event, even though this was quite short... i have a lot of love for these boys, ahah :'')  
> im on twitter @angelnazuna!!


End file.
